Change My Way I See Love
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: Naruto is was banished from Konoha. Three years later a Clan called Teushi comes up in the elemental continents and the leader is Naruto but he goes by the name Reno. Will the konoha nin find about Reno's secret? onesided NaruSasu mainly NaruxOc yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Change My Way I See Love**

**Yo! Star-Sensei Here with my first NaruxOc yaoi story ever. Don't flame me because it's my first NaruxOc story! I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would be insane and Naruto would be a Sannin and have multiple wives and husbands! He is the god of smexy! It's also onesided NaruSasu but mainly NaruxOc**

"Normal talking"

'thoughts'

_"Jutsus"_

**"Kyuubi and Minato talking"**

**…..**

Naruto sighed. How long has it been? Years, months, hours, minutes, even seconds that he could count and remember. He was banished for crimes against the Uchiha. He could give two flying fucks about that damned council. They banished a great ninja from the village and for that they will never learn what they have given up.

**"Kit you have been like this for some time now," said the nine tailed fox and his father, kyuubi.**

"I know kyuubi-tou-san but I still can't get over the fact that I was banished," said Naruto.

(Flashback)

"Naruto Uzamaki You are-" Danzo was cut short when Naruto cut him off.

"It's Naruto Namikaze-Kitsune," said Naruto. Most of the council was shocked. Was he related to the Fourth? Most of the civilian council was outraged and said that the demon stole the fourth's last name so he could be spared bu they were confused why Kitsune was also his last name.

"Naruto Uzamaki you are hereby banished from Konoha and stripped of the ninja ranks. You are labeled a missing-nin for the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha," said Danzo while smirking.

"To hell with this damn village. I say let this bitch burn to the ground and be wash away from the continent. This village is the haven for monsters, rapists, criminals, demons, mobs, fucking two-faced shinobi and you call me a fucking demon? I think this council is damned for eternity. I say you all burn in hell and become Satan's bitch because there's a nice spot for fuckers like you in hell," Naruto said while walking away and never turning back leaving a shocked council.

Naruto reached his apartment where he and Ino stayed in and packed his stuff.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Ino asked.

They became brother and sister after Ino parents kicked her out because she couldn't be a better ninja. Ino knows about kyuubi and Minato being both Naruto's parents and she accepted Naruto because he wasn't a demon but the container. She was surprised that he is the child of the fourth hokage and the demon lord of all demons. I mean who won't be surprised either! Ino knows about Naruto's whole life and his secret crush on Sasuke. Ino gave up on Sasuke after he tried to kill Naruto at the Valley Of The End.

"Ino I'm banished from Konoha and label a missing nin," Naruto stated.

Ino was pissed. "What the fuck? They can't do this to you!" yelled Ino.

"Ino I'm going to be ok. I will still be in contact with you, Tsunade, kakashi, and iruka since you are the only people who treat me like a human and not a demon," Naruto said.

"But Naruto," Ino couldn't finish because Naruto cut her off.

"I will be ok. I know a couple of people in the Wave," Naruto said while walking to the door.

"Ok Naruto just be safe and stay in contact," Ino said.

"Don't worry I will," then Naruto Namikaze-Kitsune left Konoha for good.

(End of flashback)

It's been three years since he was banished. Naruto was now a missing-nin and twenty years old. He sighed again. 'How could they do this to me? After I gave them my fucking body and been used like a fucking tool on the battlefield,' he thought.

**"They thought you were going to turn into me how pathetic," said Kyuubi in his mind.**

"I know Kyuu-tou-san but they could care less of me that damned council," thought Naruto.

**"Besides Naruto they would want you back after they see who you are," said a second voice said. The voice belonged to Minato Namikaze (it's really Minato Namikaze-Kitsune since he is married to kyuubi).**

Minato Namikaze and Kyuubi no Kitsune was both sealed in Naruto's stomach. Minato was Kyuubi's mate and they had Naruto but kyuubi had got hypnotized by Uchiha Madara and attacked Konoha. Minato had no other choice then to seal his lover and himself in his child's stomach right after he gave birth to Naruto a few hours before kyuubi attack Konoha.

**"Don't worry kit it will pass. You do have your mother's personality so you will get over it easily," said Kyuubi.**

**"Yea wait hey what's that's suppose to mean?" yelled Minato.**

Naruto was cut off from his conversation with his parents when one of the members of the Teushi clan appeared.

"Naruto we have a group of Konoha ninjas outside waiting to see you," said a man with a wolf mask.

Naruto sighed. 'They came for my help to save their damned village, how pathetic,' Naruto thought.

He grabbed a crème colored fox mask with silver lines going as whiskers. Around the eyes the color was blood red with black tear drops. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was still spiky but it was platinum blond with silver and red streaks. His face showed no baby fat making him look mature and drop dead sexy. His eyes were now navy blue with hints of red and purple. His whiskers were slightly darker but with a streak of silver. He put on his mask and headed out his office.

(With Konoha ninjas)

Sasuke was not the same. He heard the council banish Naruto but it was his fault not Naruto's. Sasuke grew to love the dobe (Naruto). Even when he was a missing-nin, Sasuke would sneak into Konoha just to see his blond crush once more. While Sasuke was with Orochimaru he would daydream about Naruto. He was actually glad that Naruto dragged him back to Konoha. He tried to confess his love to Naruto but it was too late. Naruto was banished from Konoha and was labeled a missing-nin. Sasuke didn't even get the chance to confess his love.

(Flashback).

Sasuke was sitting in the hospital bed right after he just came back to Konoha. He hears the door opened. He thought it was his blond crush but it was Tsunade. She looked liked she has been crying.

"You won. The council has banished Naruto from the village and labeled him a missing-nin for bring you back. Are you happy now because you shouldn't be I won't see Naruto anymore damn you Sasuke," said Tsunade while crying.

Sasuke was stunned and shocked. He looked down his eyes began to swell up with tears. No more will he see Naruto's smile, his blond hair, listen to his angel voice, see the concern look he gave Sasuke, or those sky blue eyes that held love and happiness. It's because of Naruto that Sasuke was here, it's because of Naruto that Sasuke didn't go completely insane, it's because of Naruto that he could cry his heart while Naruto telling him that it's going to be ok I promise, it's because of Naruto that he could love again, it's because of Naruto that Sasuke learn to feel happiness in his dark life. for the first time Sasuke cried for Naruto, his dobe, his blond, his crush, his love, his savior, his chance for true happiness.

(End of flashback)

Sasuke shook his head. 'I have to let go of that memory,' he thought.

Sasuke was with sakura, kakashi, sai, gai, lee, tenten, and neji outside of the Wave country at the compound of the Teushi Clan. Right after Naruto a year later the Teushi Clan become known throughout the elemental continents as the number one skilled assassins and ninjas. They also had a band named Angels In The Making. Sakura Haruno was currently waiting with her Sasuke and the rest of the team waiting for a man named Reno. Right after Naruto got banished sakura asked Sasuke out and he said yes because he was depressed. They went out and Sakura could not believe it.

Sakura was not saddened by Naruto's banishment. Actually she said good riddance to that demon ruining her life trying to be with Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke been dating for two years yet he barely touch her or talk to her. All he does is sitting in his office with a picture of Naruto in his hand staring at it. Sakura try to snap Sasuke out the depression but it was no use. Sasuke was madly in love with Naruto and sakura know it. Sakura cursed Naruto for stealing sasuke's heart. She tries to comfort him but she was always pushed to the side. Sakura vowed to kill Naruto that day. Right now a man was a kitsune mask stepped out the office.

He wore a white hooded trench coat (like the one off of assassin's creed) with a black turtle neck muscle shirt showing off his flat stomach and abs with a tattoo of a pair of angel wings on his left side, white anbu pants, black shin guards, and red sash with two katanas on his side, with fingerless red gloves, and black boots. 'He looks hot,' thought Sakura while eye humping Naruto. Naruto noticed it and cringed when he saw the sight on Sakura. 'She is still ugly as ever and the forehead got bigger though,' thought Naruto.

"I am Reno, leader of the Teushi Clan, what brings Konoha ninjas to my compound?" asked Reno (Naruto).

"We came here to seek aid from the Teushi Clan to help Konoha my name is Kakashi Hatake this is my team their names is gai maito, rock lee, sai, Sasuke Uchiha, sakura haruno, neji hyuuga and tenten hiragushi ," said Kakashi.

Reno thought for a moment. "No, I will not help Konoha. There's corruption and destruction in that village.," Reno said.

"But Reno-sama, Konoha is in a war with the sound village led by Orochimaru," said Gai.

"I decide in two days," said Reno.

The Konoha ninja nodded. Sasuke stared at the man before him. The man had a aura of protect and safety that he got comfortable to.

'His aura reminds me of Naruto' thought Sasuke with a sad face.

"You all may stay here if you like, I have enough rooms for everybody to become comfortable in," Reno stated.

The ninjas nodded again. "Rat, Ram, Tora, Dragon, monkey, wolf, hawk, falcon," said Reno then when he said that eight ninjas with masks appeared.

"Yes Kitsune-sama?" they asked in unison.

"Show the Konoha nins to their rooms," Reno said then he disappears.

"You all follow me," Wolf said. They followed wolf to the east side of the compound.

"So Wolf is your real name or is it your alias?" asked Neji.

"Wolf is my Alias, my real name is Sam," said Wolf. They reached the guest rooms.

"These are your rooms, there's a bathroom and a mini bar in each room, when you settled meet me back in front of the compound," said Sam (Wolf) then he disappears with the other members.

The Konoha Nin got settled and met back in front of the compound. When they got there Reno was there with Rat, Ram, Tora, Dragon, monkey, wolf, hawk, and falcon, the members of the Teushi Clan. "Great you all are here let's introduce ourselves. My name is Reno Wabazha," said Reno.

"Sam Grey," said Wolf.

"Jonah Hikari," said monkey.

"Sansui Torugushi," said Tora.

"Miko Saito," said Ram.

"Milo Saito," said Rat.

"Akashi Fuchu," said Dragon.

"Shina Asoka," said falcon.

"Judo Hadaka," said hawk.

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi stated.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"Sai," said Sai.

"Sakura Haruno," said Sakura.

"Gai maito," said Gai.

"Neji Hyuuga," stated Neji.

"ROCK LEE!," chirped Lee.

"Tenten Hirugushi," Tenten said.

"Ok since everybody knows each other's names we are going to have a little sparring tournament. Teushi members versus Konoha Nins," said Reno.

"Alright this is a good time to face off some Konoha Nin," said a happy hawk.

"Ok lets go to the grounds," Reno said.

While they were going to the grounds Rat and Ram was singing float on by modest mouse. "And we'll float on ok," said Rat and Ram. All the Teushi Clan started singing along.

_And we'll all float on ok_

_And we'll all float on _

_Alright already we'll float on alright _

_Don't worry we'll float on…_

They reached the grounds and Reno was sitting on a tree trunk. "Ok first match is sakura Haruno vs. Dragon," said Reno.

"Alright," said Dragon then he took off his mask.

He had red hair that was in a ponytail with gray eyes. Sakura was on the right side of the field while Akashi (dragon) was on the left side.

"Hajime!" said Reno.

Sakura charged at Akashi with a punch first but it was block by Akashi. He then twisted her arm and hit her stomach with a quick jab and a chop to the neck. Sakura fell. She was still conscious. Kakashi helped Sakura to the sideline. Dragon came over and started healing her wounds. Sakura said thank you and dragon nodded.

"Dragon's moves are quick and graceful yet he cares about everybody," Reno stated.

"What type of fighting style is that?" Gai asked curiously.

"Lotus Chi, I created it my style with the stance of the tiger and dragon. I can dodge any attack that the opponent throws out first and can quickly attack the opponent," Akashi explained.

Gai nodded. 'Such a powerful and quick fighting style' Gai thought.

NEXT ROUNDS:

MILO SAITO VS. TENTEN HIRUGUSHI

MIKO SAITO VS SAI

JONAH HIKARI VS. ROCK LEE

SHINA ASOKA VS. NEJI HYUUGA

SAM GREY VS. SASUKE UCHIHA

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha vs Teushi

**CHAPTER 2: TEUSHI VS KONOHA!**

**What's up people! Star here with Chapter 2 of Change My Way I See Love with my guest Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Gaara Sabaku!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**

**Gaara: …..**

**Star: I don't own Naruto if I did there would be lots of NaruSasu Babies and Naruto would be Sasuke's seme!**

"Normal talking"

'thoughts'

_"Jutsus"_

**"Kyuubi and Minato talking"**

"Next match is Milo Saito (Rat) vs. Tenten Hirugushi," said Reno.

"Cool," Milo said. He took off his mask. Milo had short chocolate brown hair with green eyes. Milo is on the left while Tenten is on the right.

"Hajime!" Reno said.

Tenten took out a scroll and a katana appeared.

"Oh so you like weapons huh?" Milo asked.

Then Milo made a katana with no hilt appeared. It was silver with a green dragon imprinted on the left side with a black handle. The blades collided. Tenten throw kunai at Milo but they didn't hit him be because he was gone.

"Such speed," said Kakashi.

Milo then reappeared and circles around tenten (like the fight with ichigo vs. bakyuya).

"You are good but I'm better," said Milo then he reappeared behind tenten and chopped her on the neck knocking her out.

"Winner is Milo!" Reno said.

Milo carried tenten back to her team. Sakura started healing tenten then tenten woke up.

"What type of sword is that?" asked tenten.

"This sword is my family's sword. It's called Suychizuki. The sword can double your speed and always hit the opponent in a pressure point or their chakra coils. The sword has two forms, Suychizuki and Getsushui Suychizuki. Getsushui Suychizuki makes me control the elements of earth and air," Milo said.

"Wow that's cool," Tenten stated.

"Milo is our weapon specialist; he's very fast, and has all types of weapons and knowledge of a lot of weapons," Reno explained.

"Ok next match is Miko Saito vs. Sai," Kakashi said.

"I was going to say that," Reno said.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Ok time to fight," Miko said.

She took off her mask. Miko had chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

"Milo and Miko are twins," Reno explained.

The Konoha Nin nodded and turned their attention to the match.

"Hajime!" said Reno.

Sai took out his scroll and summoned a tiger from his painting.

"An Art Summon huh well check this out!" yelled Miko.

"Go sis! Kick his ass!" yelled Milo.

Miko summoned a lion with black fur, red mane, and grey eyes.

"She summoned it without handsigns?" Kakashi said out loudly.

Miko's lion shredded Sai's tiger and Miko knocked Sai with a quick jab to the stomach.

"Winner is Miko!" yelled Kakashi.

"How can you summon animals with handsigns?" asked Sasuke.

"My family was great summoners and they could summon animals without handsigns or contracts. I can summon lions and rams," explained Miko.

"Miko is our tracker she uses her animals to help us track and send out messages," Reno stated.

"Next match is Jonah Hikari vs. Rock Lee," Kakashi said.

"Yosh! I WILL SHOW AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULNESS!" yelled Lee.

"Alright time to bash some skulls in and knock them dead!" Jonah chirped.

Jonah took off his mask. He had dark green hair with pink eyes.

"Hajime!" said Kakashi.

Lee threw some punches and kicks but Jonah dodged them all.

"Ok time to fire up my hands!" Jonah yelled.

Then his hands started to have fire surrounding them. He gave a roundhouse kick to lee's stomach then crouch to punch his stomach.

"Winner is Jonah!" stated Reno.

"My ability is fire. The element is like my bloodline. I can channel fire through my chakra coils to my hands or feet," explained Jonah.

"YOSH! JONAH-SAN THAT IS A AWESOME ABILITY I WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE YOU AGAIN!" said Lee before he passes out.

Kakashi and Reno sweat dropped.

'Lee hasn't changed a bit since I left Konoha' thought Naruto.

"Ok next round is Shina Asoka vs. Neji Hyuuga," said Kakashi.

"Dammit Kakashi I was going to say that," Reno stated in an annoyed voice.

Kakashi chuckled. He knew that Reno was Naruto. He has been sending messages back and forth with Naruto telling him what changed in Konoha. The only people that know Naruto is Reno are Ino, konohamaru, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Kakashi, and iruka.

"Ok It's my turn," Neji said.

"Time to fight," Shina said excitedly. She took off her mask. She had long black hair with yellow eyes.

"Hajime" yelled Reno.

Neji activated his bayukugan (sp?) and Shina got in the Northern Shaolin stance. Neji tried to hit her pressure points but Shina had her hands blocking all his attacks then she put her hands on the ground, grabbed neji's neck with her legs and slammed him to the ground. The Konoha nin mouth dropped.

"That girl has such power," Lee stated.

"Winner is Shina," Kakashi stated.

"I am naturally strong I rival to tsunade's super strength," Shina explained.

"Ok next match is Sam Grey vs. Sasuke Uchiha," said Kakashi then a kunai shot pass him. He dodged it.

"Kakashi I'm warning you," Reno warned. Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke just got up and walked to the field.

"Yea knock him dead Sasuke-kun! You're the best!" yelled Sakura.

'How did she become a ninja?' everybody thought while their sweat dropped.

"Ok time to show Naruto what I'm made of," Sam whispered to himself.

Sam took off his mask. Sam had dirty blond hair that was flat at the top. His hair was to his shoulders and he had a bang covering his left eye. He had red eyes.

"Hajime!" yelled Reno. Sasuke did a couple of handsigns.

_"Katon No Jutsu: Grand Fireball!"_ Yelled Sasuke then he created a huge fireball aiming at Sam.

Sam did one handsigns. "Suiton No Jutsu: Water Tornado!" yelled Sam then water spin in both his hands then two huge jets of water killed the fireball and hit Sasuke into a tree.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screeched sakura. Sasuke was soaked head to toe. "YOU MONSTER YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SASUKE-KUN! HE COULD HAVE BEAT YOU!" screeched Sakura while helping Sasuke.

Sam snorted. "No Haruno, Sasuke is not even to my level. He is below my level; actually he is one-fifth of my level. You should see that your precious Sasuke is alright," Sam said.

"Great job Sam those Suiton, Hyoton, and Futon jutsus I taught you work well with your lightning jutsus," Reno said in a happy tone.

"Thank you Reno," Sam said. "Ok everybody lets go back to the compound and get cleaned up," Reno stated.

In the compound Sasuke was leaning on a door frame looking out in the field of the back of the compound then Sam came.

"Sorry about the water jutsu I used on you," Sam said. "It's ok, hey Sam?" Sasuke asked. "Yea?" Sam replied. "What is Reno to you?" Sasuke asked. "Reno and I are best friends," Sam said calmly. "Oh," Sasuke replied. "Sasuke, Reno is a lovable man. He is so cheerful, protective, humble, kind, and just all around loving. I think he would be prefect in your life," Sam explained. "Why you say that?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"Because I can see the pain, sadness, and madness that happened in your life through your eyes I can also see a person you loved but they are gone," Sam explained. 'Naruto….' Sasuke thought sadly. "Sasuke, that loved one you miss so much loves you right back I know it," Sam said then he walked off. 'Naruto must be alive and he loves me too I just know it,' Sasuke thought in a happy way. While Sasuke walked away Naruto appeared from the shadows. "I always loved you Sasuke but I have found a new love," Naruto whispered then he disappeared in the shadows again.

Next time chapter 3!

"Naruto you got to be fucking kidding me!" yelled Sam. Naruto chuckled lightly. "So Sam-kun ready to go back to the hellhole we once to call home?" asked Naruto. Sam snorted. "When hell freezes over," Sam replied sharply. Naruto chuckled. "That's why I love you Sam," Naruto said. "You said you loved me because of my attitude," Sam stated plainly but with an annoyed face. Naruto laughed. "That too," Naruto said.

**Star: Yay! R&R! PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Sam's Dream

**Chapter 3: Dinner with Teushi and Sam's Dream or Vision**

**Star: Yo! The Three Chapter of Change My Way I See Love! I am so glad that I got a new laptop and crap for my stories! Hooray! –Jumping up and down-**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**

**Star: Naru-kun! –glomps him- aww you so cute and adorable! You would the prefect uke for any guy!**

**Sasuke: -twitching- hands off my Naru-chan…**

**Sam: stopping glomping Naruto!**

**Star: -grinning evilly- what did you say Sasuke and Sam?**

**Naruto: Yea Sasuke and Sam? –Looking adorably cute-**

**Sasuke: -blushing- inner: Must resist the urge to tackle him….**

**Sam: -blushing- inner: To damn adorable…. must resist of raping him….**

**Star: Naru-kun please read the disclaimer –still glomping him-**

**Naruto: Star-chan does not own Naruto! Dattebayo! –Smiling-**

**Star: -squeals- so kawaii!**

**Sasuke: -twitching- please read and review!**

**Star: oh its onesided NaruSasu but mainly yaoi NaruxOc pairing!**

**Sam: Yea so hands off my Naru-chan Uchiha or I will shred you limb to limb!**

"Normal talking"

'thoughts'

_"Jutsus"_

**"Kyuubi and Minato talking"**

!

Sasuke and the Konoha Nin were watching the Teushi Clan eat at the dinner table. They act like they were family.

"Milo, Akashi stop fighting at the dinner table," Sam yelled. "Akashi started!" Milo replied back.

"No you did!" Akashi yelled. "Milo listen to Sam and stop fighting or you and Akashi will be cleaning the dragon's room tonight," Reno said in a serious tone.

Milo and Akashi went paled and stopped fighting. They quietly ate their food while kicking each other under the table.

'I wonder what the dragon's room is?' thought Sasuke while drinking the tea. "Ok Shina report on the mission in Kumo," Reno said.

Before Shina could start Reno took off his mask. He had a genjutsu on his whiskers so they don't know he was Naruto.

His spiky hair was still platinum but with streaks of red and silver. His eyes were purple and he had a scar that crossed like an 'X' on his left cheek. His face was still angular.

'He looks so much like his father' Kakashi thought. 'He looks like the fourth hokage without the scar,' Konoha Nin thought.

"Hai Reno-san. Akashi, Judo and I were at the compound then we used a kage level genjutsu to distract the guards then we attacked the compound from the inside killing the criminals one by one and the Raikage said thank you and he is still looking forward to your date with him," Shina said while a few giggles escape her mouth. Reno sighs.

"That man never gives up on me does he?" Reno asked himself. Sam chuckled. "Well you did save his life," Sam said. "And he was gay and still is," Judo added. "And not to mention all the flowers, gifts, and expensive stuff he sends to you every week," Miko added.

Kakashi chuckled. 'Naruto is getting hit on by men I can't to tell Tsunade and Iruka,' Kakashi thought.

"You know he's not the only guy that's been hitting on you," Sam stated. "What do you mean by that Sam-san?" Sakura asked with a dumb question (fangirls has an IQ of ten).

"Well Reno gets hit on because of his feminine features like for example he has curves, slender shoulders, and not that many muscles like some tough, rough looking guys," Sam explained while eating sushi. "And he is lean, got abs but not going overboard and he's got a slender figure that most girls would kill for," Shina added while finish drinking her tea.

"Thanks guys you are the greatest friends in the world," Reno stated while rolling his eyes and eating his sushi.

"You're welcome!" Sam and shina said in unison.

'Probably kyuubi has to something to do with his feminine features,' thought kakashi.

"So you're saying that he gets hit on because he looks like a girl?" Neji asked.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying," Sam said with a smile. Dinner was peaceful.

There were conversations going on and small fights but no major fights. Naruto was in his secret spring a mile away from the Teushi compound.

He sighed. He was slender like most girls and had curves that girls would die for. He did have slender shoulders and abs but not that many. He had muscles but not that muscular like most guys. He laid on a rock while relaxing in the spring. His eyes were up looking at the stars and moon thinking of what tomorrow might bring.

"You know you shouldn't daydream that mess with your focus," Sam said while appearing.

"I know Sam but I have decided we are going to Konoha tomorrow," Naruto stated.

There was a pregnant silence before Sam spoke up.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked with a nervous smile on his face. Naruto shook his head no.

"Naruto you got to be fucking kidding me!" yelled Sam. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"So Sam-kun ready to go back to the hellhole we once to call home?" asked Naruto. Sam snorted.

"When hell freezes over," Sam replied sharply. Reno chuckled. "

That's why I love you Sam," Naruto said. "You said you loved me because of my attitude," Sam stated plainly but with an annoyed face. Naruto laughed.

"That too," Naruto said. "But who's going to be in charge while we are gone?" Sam asked.

"Judo will be in charge saying that he is my fourth in command," Naruto said then he got out the springs.

Sam quickly turned away. Naruto chuckled and put on his clothes. 'He still harbors feelings for me,' Naruto thought. Naruto put on a navy blue kimono but the top was a little open.

"Don't you think it's too risky to leave Teushi without their clan head?" Sam asked then he turned around to find Naruto standing in front of him with their faces an inch apart.

"You, Shina, Miko, Akashi, and I will go to Konoha and I will stay in contact with Judo if something happens," Naruto stated.

His lips brushed against Sam's. Sam started to shiver. The contact of their lips sent electricity through Sam. Sam was sporting a shade of pink on his face.

Naruto smiled and chuckled light. 'He is so cute when he blushes,' thought Naruto.

"Tell me something Sam do you still harbor feelings for me?" Naruto asked while looking in his eyes.

"Ummm what do you mean?" Sam asked with a shade of scarlet of his face.

Naruto chuckled. "You know I still love you Sam right?" Naruto stated.

"I know but it's destiny to be with Sasuke you know that right," Sam stated backing away for him.

"You seen to future haven't you with your bloodline?" Naruto asked while walking back to the compound.

"Yes, I have. My Wazhougan seen the future," Sam stated while walking with Naruto. "Ok if you say so. Night Sam-chan," Naruto said then disappears.

"Night Naruto-kun," Sam whispered then he disappears as well.

Later That Night…..

"_Mommy why are you crying?" asked a little boy. He had platinum hair with red eyes. He was sitting on his mother's lap while they were in the backyard. His mother wiped his tears. "I'm just happy Hida-chan," his mother said while hugging his son. _

_Hidako nodded. His mommy was crying because he was happy? Hidako didn't understand. "Hida-chan daddy is coming home today," his mother said with a happy smile on his face. _

_Hidako started jumping like he was on sugar. "Yay Daddy is coming home!" yelled Hidako while running to his room. His mother chuckle and rubbed his stomach. 'Maybe I'll tell him later,' his mother thought. Just then the door opened and there was Hidako's father. Hidako ran to his dad. "Daddy! You're home!" Hidako said excitedly while hugging his father. _

_"Hey Hida-chan how's my favorite boy you haven't been causing trouble for kaa-san have you?" his father asked. _

_"No but he have been excited all day to see you," his mother said while leaning on the door way. His father walked over to his mother and kissed him on the lips. _

_"Sorry babe, the reports were hell," said his husband while giving him another peck on the lips. "Well you might have to stay home longer because we have another family member on the way," his mother stated. "You're pregnant? That's great!" His father said excitedly while hugging his mother. "I love you Sam," said the husband while pecking his lips. "I love you too Naruto, "said Sam….._

_(End of Dream) _

Sam jerked up from his sleep. He was sweating and breathing hard.'Was that a dream or a vision?' Sam asked himself. He dreamed of him and Naruto having a family but it seemed so real. Sam lay back down on his black pillow. 'if it was a vision then I just changed the future,' Sam thought then he fell into a blissful sleep. He dreamed of him and Naruto having a family while yellow green eyes watched him from the shadows.

'I will have you and the demon's child, Sam Grey,' thought the mysterious man in the shadows before he disappeared.

!

Who could it be?

Who is the mysterious man and what does he have to do anything with Naruto and Sam?

Was Sam's dreaming a regular dream or a vision from the future?

Will there be obstacles for Naruto and Sam?

Will Sam confess his love or will he die before that happens?

Next time on Change My Way I See Love!

Chapter 4: Traveling To Konoha and The Reunion of Siblings!

The members of Teushi were standing their grounds. "We ain't no pissy nin like you so I suggest you stand down before you get hurt my pals knuckle and punch," Shina said while punching her fist to her hand and killer intent was leaking out.

'her killer intent is massive,' thought Kakashi while went a little pale. The Konoha nin went pale, stand back and let them in Konoha. "You know Shina you didn't have to do that," akashi stated. "I know but those nin piss me off with their high and mighty attitude I should knock them down a few times," Shina said. Reno and Sam chuckled.

"And maybe you can get the stick out of their ass," Miko said while giggling. "You know that's not a bad idea Miko-chan," shina stated. Reno chuckled while Sam shook his head.

They were walking down the main street while people stared at them. "Maybe it's the outfits that we are wearing," Shina stated. "No It's because you all are famous for ya'll killings and assassin work. You are legends around the elemental countries especially konoha," Kakashi stated. While they were walking, Reno heard a name shout out to his name. "Reno!" yelled that person. He turned around to meet…

TBC!

Please Read & Review! I have lots of chapters for this story!


	4. Chapter 4: To Konoha!

**Chapter 4: Traveling To Konoha and Reunion of Siblings!**

**Star: He Everybody! Chapter 4 of Change My Way I See Love! Naru-kun and ita-kun please do the disclaimer!**

**Naru: Star-chan does not own Naruto! Dattebayo!**

**Ita: if she did She would be the writer and make a kick ass bad guy that steals Naruto and kick Sasuke's ass.**

**Star: you damn right I will! Also Sam has something to say!**

**Sam: I wanted to say please Read & Review!**

"Normal talking"

'thoughts'

_"Jutsus"_

**"Kyuubi and Minato talking"**

The day was here. Sam, Miko, Shina, Akashi and Reno were the only members going to Konoha.

While the konoha Nin waited on them outside they were discussing about Teushi.

"Do you think we can trust them saying that they are the number one elite assassin group?" Tenten asked.

"We can trust them Reno and Tsunade go way back besides They still loyal to whatever Reno says," Kakashi stated.

"But what if they turn their backs on us?" Sakura asked.

"They won't, Teushi maybe strong but they still loyal to whatever job that they take," Kakashi stated.

"Besides we never turn our backs on follow nin even if we don't like them," said Reno while appearing with the other Teushi assassins.

Shina had on a Black fishnet shirt with a dark yellow jacket, black anbu pants, and navy blue ninja sandals. Her mask was on her hip but it was yellow with black outline around the eyes and mouth. Her hair was in two ponytails with the bangs almost covering her eyes.

Akashi had on a red kimono top with white flames dancing on the sleeve, white baggy anbu pants, and red sandals. His mask was on his back with a short katana wrapped in black cloth. His mask was black with red outline around the mouth and eyes. His hair was down and slicked back while it was spiky.

Miko was wearing a green kimono with sakura pedals at the sleeves and bottom. The kimono was short with two cuts on the side showing the black biker shorts and she had brown sandals. Her mask was on her shoulder. It was brown with green outlined around the eyes and the mouth was white. Her hair was shoulder length with a green streak in one bang.

Sam was wearing a yellow mesh shirt with a black jacket with a white hoodie, white anbu pants, and black sandals. His mask was on his hip with a black katana wrapped in a yellow cloth. His mask was black with red outline around the eyes and the mouth was white outlined. His hair was spiky and was shorter (think of Nero's hairstyle from DMC). His bangs were framed around his face and one bang covered his left eye.

Reno's outfit was the best to Sasuke and the rest on the konoha nin. He had a long sleeved black shirt that had the right arm cut and cut above his stomach showing off his flat stomach and a tattoo of a pair of angel wings on his left side, a navy blue coat that reached to his ankles that had a white hoodie, silver lines wrapped around his sleeves, (think of Vergil's coat but with a white hoodie and not that many gold decorations on it) and a red symbol of the Teushi clan which is a spiral with angel wings. He had white fingerless gloves, black anbu pants with a navy blue sash with two katanas wrapped in purple cloth and navy blue sandals. His hair was longer and had a ponytail at the end with silver and red streaks. His bangs framed his face showing off his purple eyes. His mask was on the side of his face sitting on his hair. The mask was black with silver outlined around the eyes with tear drops of silver and red around the mouth.

'Reno looks hot, better looking than Sasuke-kun,' thought Sakura.

"Ok we're ready," Shina said.

"Ok it will take us two days to get to Konoha if we take the longer way but we are taking the short way," Reno explained.

"What's the shortcut?" Kakashi asked.

"Well through that forest there's an underground tunnel that leads us to a cave a mile outside of Konoha," Reno stated.

"Ok team Reno is in charge until we get to Konoha," Kakashi said.

"Ok everybody follow me," Reno said. He started walking east. Everybody was following him. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke but his attention was towards Reno. Tenten and Miko were talking about weapons and summons. Neji and Akashi was staring at each other. Shina, Kakashi, and Gai were talking about random stuff. Reno and Sam was having a conversation. They were laughing and talking about something. Sasuke was getting a little jealous.

'Sam and Reno act like they known each other their entire life yet they seem happy with each other,' Sasuke thought.

"Oh how about the mission we did in Suna?" Reno stated. Sam laughed quietly.

"Oh Yea the mission were you got glomped by all those girls?" Sam explained. Reno pouted

"That was low Sam-kun. They attacked because you put a kage level genjutsu on me. I had a bushy tail and fox ears," Reno said. Sam chuckled. "

Yes but you looked so adorable," Sam said while laughed. Reno pouted.

They reached a cave then Reno stopped.

"Ok this the way to Konoha. Everybody has to have a partner so everybody grab your partners hand," Reno stated then He grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam was beet red but nobody noticed except the members of Teushi who chuckled. Kakashi had gai. Sasuke had sakura. Tenten had neji. Shina had Miko and Akashi didn't have anybody s he paired up with Shina and Miko.

"Ok everybody it's an old gold mining tunnel. You can walk but then you need a summon to finish the rest so Miko brought some scrolls," Reno stated.

"I have a summon already," Sasuke stated. "Me too," Kakashi added. "Me three," sai stated.

"Ok for tenten I got a panda, for neji I got a bear, for sakura I got a tiger, for gai I got an ox, and for lee I got a cheetah," Miko said then she gave the scrolls to everybody.

"Ok let's go," said Reno then they walked through the cave. It was dark. "I can't see anything," Sakura said. "Sam we need light," Reno said.

Sam did some handsigns and said _"Katon No Jutsu: Fire Palm." _Then his left hand had a flame in it. The flame was so bright it brightened up the tunnel. The gold mine was empty but only had broken lanterns and shovels.

"There was a gold rush here in Kuni. Gold was found everywhere but then a man named Jokaisui Renshuiko came and took all the gold building a mansion on top of Kuni controlling everything with brutal force. We, Teushi were his number one target. We didn't like the two-face son of a bitch. He hated us with a passion because we were the only ones that didn't fear him," said Reno.

'Sounds like Orochimaru when he took control of Oto,' thought Sasuke.

"We couldn't stand it anymore so we killed him. His corpse was on his grand ball room floor. It was a beautiful sight. He was cut up. All his men then fled to different areas of Kuni but they were sent to jail. All the gold was kept in the Mizukage's secret cabinet just in case if the economy went down," Sam explained.

"So who is the Mizukage now?" Sakura asked. Reno and Sam smiled. "His name is Juno Sawazki," said Sam.

While they were walking and talking Reno stopped.

"Ok everybody this is where we summon our animals," Reno stated.

Then everybody summoned their animals. Kakashi had a nin dog, gai had an ox, Sasuke had a snake, sakura had a tiger, neji had a bear, lee had a cheetah, Akashi had a dragon, Shina had a falcon, Miko had a Ram, Sam had a Wolf and last but not least Reno had a raven.

"Reno how many contacts do you have?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I have a total of ten contracts. I have raven, wolf, lion, fox, toad, dragon, phoenix, rabbit, nekos and inus," stated Reno.

"Wow," said the konoha nins. "Well let's go!" Reno shouted.

Then everybody got on their summons. They ran a couple of feet before getting to the end of the cave to the road to Konoha.

(Outside of Konoha)

The group dismissed their summons. They started walking towards the konoha gates. Reno was a little nervous, but Sam squeezed his hand for comfort.

"Kakashi welcome back I see you brought Teushi back also," said one of the guards. The other guard snorted.

"Why do we need these weak ass nin anyway they don't look strong to me especially the girls what a pathetic group of nin that's why konoha nin is the strongest," he said.

The members of Teushi were standing their grounds. "We ain't no pissy nin like you so I suggest you stand down before you get hurt my pals knuckle and punch," Shina said while punching her fist to her hand and killer intent was leaking out.

'Her killer intent is massive,' thought Kakashi while went a little pale. The Konoha Nin went pale, stand back and let them in Konoha.

"You know Shina you didn't have to do that," Akashi stated. "I know but those Nin piss me off with their high and mighty attitude I should knock them down a few times," Shina said. Reno and Sam chuckled. "And maybe you can get the stick out of their ass," Miko said while giggling.

"You know that's not a bad idea Miko-chan," shina stated. Reno chuckled while Sam shook his head.

They were walking down the main street while people stared at them. "Maybe it's the outfits that we are wearing," Shina stated. "No it's because you all are famous for ya'll killings and assassin work. You are legends around the elemental countries especially konoha," Kakashi stated. While they were walking, Reno heard a name shout out to his name.

"Reno!" yelled that person. He turned around to meet Ino. She was wearing a red kimono top with black fishnet sleeves, a black skirt with biker shorts underneath, and red sandals. Her hair was in two ponytails and one long bang stilled covered her left eye.

"Aw Ino-chan it's so good to see you" Reno said while hugging Ino. The konoha Nin mouths dropped.

"You know we missed you back in at the Teushi compound," Sam stated.

"It's good to see you too Sam, Shina, Akashi, and Miko. I was wondering when ya'll was coming to visit," said Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig how do you know Teushi?" Sakura asked. "Well Sakura," she said the word with venom in her voice. "I do missions with them since I an anbu," Ino stated.

The konoha Nin mouth dropped again. "You are anbu?" asked a shocked Kakashi.

"I thought you knew Kakashi. I'm the anbu with the kitsune mask," Ino explained with a bored face. Reno chuckled.

"How can a weak ninja like you become anbu?" Sakura screeched. "I am Tsunade's apprentice and sakura you are how by no longer Tsunade's apprentice due to your lack of ninja skills and taking your ninja job seriously," Ino stated.

"What?" Sakura yelled. "Oh how is Iruka-san Ino-chan?" Reno asked.

"He's excited that you came to the village. He's been preparing everything for you all visit," said Ino. "Well let's go to Tsunade,"

said Reno. Everybody walked to Tsunade's office. Reno knocked on the door. "Come in Reno I was expecting you," said Tsunade.

Reno opened the door and Tsunade was sitting at her desk and Iruka was standing next to her. "Reno so good to see you," said Tsunade while hugging him.

"It's been a while since I seen you Tsunade," said Reno. "Watch brat It's only been a year and that reminds me happy 20th birthday," Tsunade said. Reno chuckled.

"Thank you Tsunade," Reno said. "Reno you look well how have you been?" Iruka asked then hugged him. "It's been good iruka I see you still remember me," said Reno. "How could I not forget you," Iruka stated. Reno chuckled. "Thank team kakashi and team gai, you all are dismissed," Tsunade said.

The two teams bowed their heads and left the office. Then Iruka put a seal on the door so the room was sound proof. "Naruto how long are you staying this time?" Tsunade asked. "A month or two," Naruto replied. Tsunade sighed.

"You know if word gets out you are Reno then all hell will break lose," said Iruka.

"I know but I want you to tell them after we leave Konoha," Naruto said. "Ok," said Tsunade. Then iruka took off the seal and an anbu appear.

"Lady Tsunade the council will like to meet Reno Wabazha," said the anbu. "Ok I will go meet them," Reno said while following the anbu to the council.

With The Council….

Reno walked into the room with the anbu standing in front of the Shinobi and civilian council.

"Reno-sama welcome to Konoha," said Danzo.

"With all due respect Danzo I don't feel welcomed at all," Reno stated.

"Reno I would watch your tongue to who you are speaking to," Horuma said.

"No I have no respect to a council that interferes with Shinobi matters. This council should not even be here. The Shodaime only put you up for the First Great Shinobi War and that was it. You all shouldn't be interfering with the problems of Shinobi anyway. I advise this council to stay out of Shinobi matters. This is not a democracy but a dictatorship. The Hokage and Shinobi council makes the decisions not you all," Reno stated.

"Reno I assure you that we are the best council to Shinobi matters," Koharu explained.

"Like I said I have no respect for you nor Konoha. I have seen how you handle things and trust me they are not good," Reno stated.

"Reno-sama perhaps you can teach Sasuke some of your moves and jutsus," said the pink haired council member Saki Haruno.

"Hell no. When pigs fly and hell freeze over then I will teach him," said Reno.

"What? How can you say no to an Uchiha not only that but the last Uchiha?" screeched Saki.

"Haruno I advise you to keep your fucking mouth shut. I will not train the damn Uchiha and besides Itachi is still alive and there's another uchiha alive also and me and Itachi are good friends," stated Reno.

"Reno how long are you staying in Konoha?" asked Hiashi.

"Two months, I know the war will begin a month from now so we will stay for two months," said Reno.

"Reno I proposal a deal-"Danzo was cut off because Reno started talking.

"Danzo I will not join Teushi with Konoha to help you. My ninja and assassins stay loyal to me. They will not be at your command because I am their Major. If I am no longer in my position then my second, third, fourth, fifth, or sixth will be in charge. If somebody tries to control Teushi my ninjas and assassins will kill you with no mercy. They go by my command and my only. Good day to you all," said Reno while walking out the room.

Sam was currently walking throught the village ,that hold terrible memories he once lived, with Team 7, Mika, Akashi, and Shina. Thats before Naruto came to him. He sighed as he walk. Then Reno appeared.

"I hope you are enjoy the sites," Reno asked.

"Yes we are," Shina said.

Then Sasuke walked towards Reno and his group.

"I want to fight you Reno," Sasuke demanded.

"Ok Then Sasuke-san, I accepted," Reno replied.

"Reno, you cant be serious? You havent fought in a while, you might be rusty," Mika stated.

"I will be okay, Sasuke-san lead the way," Reno said. Sasuke nodded and then said, "Follow me to training ground 7. we will fight there."

And they were off to training ground 7...

**TBC…**

**Will Konoha with Teushi help win the War?**

**Will Naruto reveal his true identity?**

**Will Sam confess to Naruto?**

**Will his visions become a nightmare?**

**Next Time on change My Way I see love Chapter 5: Fight & Memories**

**_"I expect better from you Naruto," Sam said._**

**_"What do you expect me to do? Whats done is done, I cant turn back," Naruto said as his eyes narrow at Sam._**

**_Sam shrugged._**

**_"Dont get mad at me, you choosed this. Its is your heirtage," he said._**

**_Naruto pouted._**


End file.
